whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Read
A survey done by the BBC in 2003 to find the nation's favourite books. Once I'd seen the top 100 I made it my intention to read them all, so that I'd have read the most famous classics. The Top 100 #''The Lord of the Rings'', J. R. R. Tolkien - READ #''Pride and Prejudice'', Jane Austen - READ #''His Dark Materials'', Philip Pullman - READ #''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'', Douglas Adams - READ #''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'', J. K. Rowling - READ #''To Kill a Mockingbird'', Harper Lee - READ #''Winnie the Pooh'', A. A. Milne #''Nineteen Eighty-Four'', George Orwell - READ #''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'', C. S. Lewis #''Jane Eyre'', Charlotte Brontë #''Catch-22'', Joseph Heller #''Wuthering Heights'', Emily Brontë - READ (or at least tried to) #''Birdsong'', Sebastian Faulks #''Rebecca'', Daphne du Maurier #''The Catcher in the Rye'', J. D. Salinger - READ #''The Wind in the Willows'', Kenneth Grahame #''Great Expectations'', Charles Dickens - READ #''Little Women'', Louisa May Alcott #''Captain Corelli's Mandolin'', Louis de Bernieres #''War and Peace'', Leo Tolstoy #''Gone with the Wind'', Margaret Mitchell #''Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone'', J. K. Rowling - READ #''Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets'', J. K. Rowling - READ #''Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban'', J. K. Rowling - READ #''The Hobbit'', J. R. R. Tolkien - READ #''Tess Of The D'Urbervilles'', Thomas Hardy - READ #''Middlemarch'', George Eliot #''A Prayer For Owen Meany'', John Irving #''The Grapes Of Wrath'', John Steinbeck #''Alice's Adventures In Wonderland'', Lewis Carroll #''The Story Of Tracy Beaker'', Jacqueline Wilson #''One Hundred Years Of Solitude'', Gabriel García Márquez #''The Pillars Of The Earth'', Ken Follett #''David Copperfield'', Charles Dickens #''Charlie And The Chocolate Factory'', Roald Dahl - READ #''Treasure Island'', Robert Louis Stevenson #''A Town Like Alice'', Nevil Shute #''Persuasion'', Jane Austen #''Dune'', Frank Herbert - READ #''Emma'', Jane Austen #''Anne Of Green Gables'', L. M. Montgomery #''Watership Down'', Richard Adams - READ #''The Great Gatsby'', F. Scott Fitzgerald #''The Count Of Monte Cristo'', Alexandre Dumas #''Brideshead Revisited'', Evelyn Waugh #''Animal Farm'', George Orwell - READ #''A Christmas Carol'', Charles Dickens #''Far From The Madding Crowd'', Thomas Hardy #''Goodnight Mister Tom'', Michelle Magorian - READ #''The Shell Seekers'', Rosamunde Pilcher #''The Secret Garden'', Frances Hodgson Burnett #''Of Mice And Men'', John Steinbeck #''The Stand'', Stephen King - READ #''Anna Karenina'', Leo Tolstoy #''A Suitable Boy'', Vikram Seth #''The BFG'', Roald Dahl #''Swallows And Amazons'', Arthur Ransome #''Black Beauty'', Anna Sewell - READ #''Artemis Fowl'', Eoin Colfer #''Crime And Punishment'', Fyodor Dostoyevsky #''Noughts And Crosses'', Malorie Blackman #''Memoirs Of A Geisha'', Arthur Golden - READ #''A Tale Of Two Cities'', Charles Dickens #''The Thorn Birds'', Colleen McCollough #''Mort'', Terry Pratchett #''The Magic Faraway Tree'', Enid Blyton #''The Magus'', John Fowles #''Good Omens'', Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman #[[Guards! Guards!|''Guards! Guards!, Terry Pratchett]] #[[Lord Of The Flies|''Lord Of The Flies, William Golding]] - READ #''Perfume'', Patrick Süskind #''The Ragged Trousered Philanthropists'', Robert Tressell #''Night Watch'', Terry Pratchett #''Matilda'', Roald Dahl #''Bridget Jones's Diary'', Helen Fielding #''The Secret History'', Donna Tartt #''The Woman In White'', Wilkie Collins #''Ulysses'', James Joyce #''Bleak House'', Charles Dickens - ATTEMPTED #''Double Act'', Jacqueline Wilson #''The Twits'', Roald Dahl - READ #''I Capture The Castle'', Dodie Smith #''Holes'', Louis Sachar #''Gormenghast'', Mervyn Peake #''The God Of Small Things'', Arundhati Roy #''Vicky Angel'', Jacqueline Wilson #''Brave New World'', Aldous Huxley #''Cold Comfort Farm'', Stella Gibbons #''Magician'', Raymond E. Feist - READ #''On The Road'', Jack Kerouac #''The Godfather'', Mario Puzo #''The Clan Of The Cave Bear'', Jean M Auel #''The Colour Of Magic'', Terry Pratchett - READ #''The Alchemist'', Paulo Coelho #''Katherine'', Anya Seton #''Kane And Abel'', Jeffrey Archer #''Love In The Time Of Cholera'', Gabriel García Márquez #''Girls In Love'', Jacqueline Wilson #''The Princess Diaries'', Meg Cabot #''Midnight's Children'', Salman Rushdie Links and references http://www.bbc.co.uk/arts/bigread/top100.shtml (the BBC page itself) Category:Lists